


twenty ten

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil wakes up in dan's house on new years day, 2010





	twenty ten

When Phil wakes up he can tell he’s not in his bed, and when he peels his eyes open sleepily he knows he’s neither in his bed or his room. He’s not even in his house or town.

He’s in Wokingham with Dan. Who currently is pressed up again Phil’s back; his arm slung over his waist and a leg hitched up against his own.

Phil feels warm. He can feel Dan’s head pressed between his should blades, feeling his hot breath against his shirt and it makes him feel exceptionally warm.

Phil also feels the need to pee. His bladder is full with the remains of last night’s New Year’s party; they’d hardly drank anything at all, but the pressing feeling in his abdomen won’t go away and so he tried to mentally prepare himself for leaving this nice, warm bed.

Just as he begins to wriggle free from Dan’s lose grasp he has on him, he begins to stir.

“Don’t go,” he whispers, his voice low and croaky.

Phil laughs, “I need to pee.”

Dan nuzzles his head further against Phil’s back, making a little whiny sound in the back of his throat,

“Let me free before I pee in your bed,” Phil laughs, squirming away from where Dan resorts to slowly kissing the back of his neck.

“I’ll pee in your mums bed,” Dan murmurs against his skin and Phil finally rolls out of bed and stumbles across the bedroom.

“Down the hall, yeah?” he asks, looking over at Dan who lays in bed, eyes closed still,

“Mmh.” Is all he gets out of him. He rolls his eyes as he opens the door and ventures out into Dan’s house.

His parents aren’t home. Dan had been sure of that when they’d come back from London last night, maybe too loud and giggly, and when Dan had kissed Phil at the bottom of the stairs, hot and hard, Phil had to pull away to listen out for any suspecting parents.

But Dan kissed him again and reassured him that they were home alone, leaving them to stumble upstairs, kicking the door behind them and threw themselves onto Dan’s tiny single bed that creaked way too loudly and hurt his back a little. He had no idea how Dan slept on such an uncomfortable mattress every night.

 _Well_ \- the nights that he didn’t spend at Phil’s, at least.

He steps out onto the little landing and makes his way to the end towards the bathroom. He lets out a loud yawn and stretches his arms over his head as he pads sleepily to the bathroom. He goes to open the door when suddenly it flies open and Phil freezes.  
  
“Nana dropped me off early, Dan, so you better not be too hungover-“ the little voice comes from behind the door, and when Phil meets eyes with who it belongs to, they’re both stood looking rather scared and confused.  
  
“Adrian,” is what Phil manages to say, his brain to tired and loopy to really comprehend anything else. This is Adrian, Dan’s younger brother. Obviously.  
  
“Um, hi,” he speaks from where he’s stood with a little rucksack thrown over his shoulder, his eyes wide, watching Phil closely.  
  
Phil blinks, realising he must look like a complete crazy person; a stranger to this poor child who has no idea who the hell is waiting to get into his bathroom whilst he wears his brother’s pyjamas.  
  
“I’m – uh, I’m Phil.” Phil speaks. He’s not really sure if he’s supposed to go for a handshake or just wave. How old is this kid again?

“Cool.” Adrian says, and with that he squeezes past Phil and retreats back to what Phil guesses is his room, right next to Dan’s.

Phil is left standing, blinking and confused when he remembers he really needs to piss and wastes no time rushing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him quickly.  
  
When he tip toes back to Dan’s room he sees he hasn’t moved at all; still curled up on his side with his face squished into the pillow where Phil’s head was just moments ago.  
  
Dan opens his eyes when he hears the soft click of a door and a smile spreads across his lips,  
  
“Come here and cuddle?” he says opening his arms, inviting him in, “Or maybe a fuck?” he adds in a low voice, smile now a smirk.  
  
Phil can feel his face burn, “Dan, shut up, your brother is home.” He hushes him as he watches his little cat-like grin practically fall off his face,  
  
“Fuck off, really?” he whines, sitting up. Phil nods,  
  
“Yeah we should probably get dressed.” Phil tells him as he starts looking around the room for his own clothes. God, Dan’s room is a mess.  
  
“Are my parents here?” Dan suddenly jumps out of bed, almost tripping at his own feet. Phil looks up from where he’s searching for his jeans and almost laughs at the sight of his frazzled boyfriend. His hair is beginning to curl and he has a few stray hickies against his ribs where they’ll be nice and hidden.  
  
“No, I don’t think so. Your brother said something about your nana dropping him off?” Phil tells him and Dan sits back on his bed, before standing up again and going to the window.  
  
“Yeah - no cars in the drive,” Dan says with a sigh of a relief. Phil laughs as watches him slowly makes his way back to the bed, sitting down with a flop.  
  
“Help me find my jeans will you?” Phil says, digging through a pile of clothes that have been left on the floor, and when Dan says nothing he turns to face him who’s looking over at him with a sad smile.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Phil asks quietly, remembering still that Adrian is right next door, and he hasn’t been in this house long enough to know how thin the walls are.  
  
“Was looking forward to some hot morning blowjobs.” He sulks with a pout and once again Phil’s face is burning red again. The walls must be moderately thick here.

*  
  
They don’t have any of the hot morning sex that sleepy Dan had envisioned, but instead manage to find their clothes from the disaster that is Dan’s room and make their way downstairs.  
  
Just as Phil reaches the bottom step he’s suddenly being attacked by something large and fluffy. Not a bad way to go, he supposes. When the creature licks a wet tongue across his face, he squeals, and then it’s gone once Dan is beside him,  
  
“God – Banghi, get down you idiot.” Dan huffs, pulling the dog, not creature, away, his tongue flapping out his face and feet skittering against the floorboards as he jumps around excitedly.  
  
Phil scratches behind his ear where Dan still has hold of him, tightly,  
  
“He’s supposed to go in the kitchen when we have people over. He’s way too excitable for his age.” Dan mutters pulling him back again once Banghi has begun licking against Phil’s arm.  
  
Phil is about to tell him he doesn’t mind getting kissed again by a big, beautiful dog, but is cut off by Dan’s loud howling,  
  
“ADRIAN!” Dan calls with a loud voice, then goes quiet to listen out to the small sounds of thumping footsteps,  
  
“What?” Adrian’s voice comes from on top of the stairs, head peaking down. Phil looks up to see him stood there, a Nintendo in his hand, looking unfazed.  
  
“Can you perhaps, maybe put Banghi in the kitchen next time? You know how silly he gets around new people,” Dan scolds his brother and Adrian just rolls his eyes,  
  
“I would’ve if I even knew you were having guests over.” Adrian tells him with a hint of attitude that Phil instantly recognises as pre-teen sass. He looks over at Phil, deadpanned.  
  
_Oops_.  
  
Dan huffs, still holding onto Banghi who seems to have calmed down a little, sniffing around at Phil’s socked feet.  
  
“Okay fair enough,” Dan grumbles and it makes Phil smile slightly, seeing stubborn Dan be defeated so easily by his kid brother.  
  
“Yeah,” Adrian nods, looking pleased with himself, “a Happy New Year would have been nice too.” he reminds them before looking back down his Nintendo and walking away again.  
  
Dan looks over at Phil with a smile.  
  
“It’s the New Year.” He says gently with a soft smile.  
  
Phil nods, “It is.”

Dan smiles, leaning closer, and his hands slip away from Banghi’s collar and go to pull Phil in by his shoulders.  
  
There’s the sound of a door shutting upstairs and that’s all it takes for Dan to lean in and press his lips against Phil’s. They’re soft and full and feel as good as every other kiss.  
  
But this one is sweet and slow and delicate; the best kind of kiss.  
  
Phil opens his eyes, unaware of when he even closed them, when they pull away. He grins at Dan who’s grinning back, the little rosy patch on his jaw going a deep pink. Phil laughs against his lips,  
  
“Happy 2010, Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!! leave a fic prompt in my ask box if you want!! @watergator


End file.
